


Detention Gone Right

by PrimeMinisterofEverything (Evierosie02)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evierosie02/pseuds/PrimeMinisterofEverything
Summary: Draco has been rather out of it since returning to Hogwarts to finish. This doesn't keep him and Harry from getting detention. True Feelings come out and they have to figure out what to do with them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Detention Gone Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first time doing this, but I'm super excited. I decided to start small and this is what I've been writing over the past few days. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and it'd be great if you left some comments telling me what you thought. Anyways, please enjoy it.

It was another Friday in a long list of days until Draco would be able to take his NEWTs, and he hated Fridays. Unlike most kids, who looked forward to Fridays, because of all of the mischief and fun they can get into, Draco despised Fridays. He couldn’t help it, there was simply nothing appealing to them anymore. You finish your classes and then spend the next two days doing nothing but contemplate your existence. And after one almost dies in a war and realizes their life is a much worse punishment than death, no wonder he would hate Fridays. Fridays signified the end of the week and Draco wished for nothing more than for the week to start again because frankly, Draco didn’t wish to spend another day in Hogwarts let alone another school year. 

However, here he was because, by Merlin, Draco was not going to let his mother down. Before the school year began, he promised he would return and pass his NEWTs with all O’s, so he could get a respectable job, hopefully as a potions master, and take care of his mother. However, as wonderful and easy as that all sounds, Draco knew it would be hard. Especially with the reputation he now had to salvage. But then again he didn’t seem to care about reputations anymore like he used to. There was simply no point, when he already had the curse of being a former Death Eater to deal with, and it wasn’t like he could change anyone’s opinion of himself. 

Besides all of that, it was still Friday and he only had one more class to protect him from his thoughts. The class was almost unpleasant enough for him to wish it was already over so he could spiral into self-deprecation. However, almost was the keyword for he hadn’t ditched the class yet. This class was the oh so wonderful Defense Against the Dark Arts, and of course, it wasn’t that bad most of the time. Truly it was a decent class with an acceptable teacher this year, however, that wasn’t the issue. It was Potter and his trio. They had changed since the war before they would have thrown him glares or snide remarks when passing, but now all they do is look at him with pity. This only upset Draco, as he was not pitiful or at least that’s what he told himself. It wasn’t like Draco was here trying to make new friends and have some amazing 8th year. He was here only to study for his NEWTs, so he could save himself from the mistake made by his father. Draco didn’t have an issue with any of it if anything it gave him more time to study, but those Gryffindors didn’t understand that. They only saw how much weight Draco had lost and how little sleep he had gotten, but as Draco said, what good is food and sleep anyways? So, Draco despised Potter and his friends, because he wanted the old insults, not some pity party.

Nonetheless, Draco stumbled into the classroom. He kept his head down and avoided eye contact with everyone to the best of his ability. Only glancing up to make sure he didn’t run into a desk or worse a person. Despite his best attempts he still caught the gazes of Potter, Granger, and Weasley, which caused him to quickly look back at the floor. He cursed under his breath and sat in the nearest seat possible. Draco didn’t expect anything else from a Friday, it was always the same. It allowed him to think of their sympathetic faces all weekend long, so he could better terrorize himself.

Draco was so lost in thought, that he didn’t notice the person standing in front of his table. That was until a hand slammed onto the table. This startled Draco and was followed by a rather impatient hiss. “Malfoy!” Finally looking up, Draco saw Theodore Nott and he looked less than pleased, while surrounded by a posse of various Slytherins.

Draco only managed a small sneer as he spat, “What?” in response to him. 

Nott returned a glare and responded in the same harsh tone. “You’re in my seat.” Looking around Draco realized he was not in his usual seat, that was towards the back of the class, but rather he was surrounded by various Slytherins, whom he had not talked to in months. Draco looked back at Nott, only then to notice the severity of his glare, which only challenged Draco causing him to harshly grip his wand as a precaution

“You weren’t here. What makes it yours?” Draco responded, his temper rising and his tone leaving no room for a misunderstanding. 

“Really Malfoy? I’ve sat here all year, just go sit in the back like you always do. It’s not like you talk to anyone.” Draco flinched at that response, had he become that secluded. Surely not, he tried to reassure himself, it’s not like you can get O’s on your NEWTs without studying.

No matter, Draco decided he needed to handle Nott at the moment and he refused to let Nott see his expression falter, because of some backhanded insult. “Well, maybe next time you should get to class earlier, rather than swapping saliva with every girl in range.” Draco had no clue if this was remotely true, but he hoped it would get a response out of their spectators, which were slowly multiplying by the minute.

His expectations were met when the group behind Nott began to giggle, which resulted in his ears turning red and his glare intensifying tenfold. “Just get out of my chair Malfoy!” He yelled, his grip on his wand tightened from the flex of his arm and the strain in his wrist. 

Draco knew he had to defuse the situation because he definitely couldn’t afford to get in trouble with all of the teachers constantly breathing down his back. However, his pride was beginning to take over, for he couldn’t let Nott talk to him like that. Closer to the truth was the fact that Draco missed it, the arguing, the banter, the spectators, all of it. Being able to tear someone apart without a single spell and to watch the people laugh at their mistakes was exhilarating for Draco. If anything Nott should have known not to pick a fight with Draco, but if necessary Draco was willing to teach him.

Just as Draco began to rise from his desk and draw his wand Potter stepped forward. “Hey Nott, he was here first, why don’t you just find somewhere else?” 

At that moment Draco’s jaw must have hit the floor and he couldn’t believe it. Did he just witness Harry Potter, the Chosen One, defending an ex-Death Eater? Draco was sure he was dreaming, but he couldn’t figure out why he would dream about this. All of the Slytherins that had been standing around Nott shared the same stunned expression as Draco, all of them trying to figure out what had happened. It finally clicked for Draco, he realized this was part of Potter’s pity, his sympathy, that asshole. Harry must have thought he couldn’t handle himself, that he was some charity case that needed Potter to save, or at least that’s what Draco told himself. Draco couldn’t stand this pity and quickly stood from this seat, turning towards Potter. 

“I can handle my own battles Potter! I don’t need your help, go save someone else!” Draco practically yelled at him, his voice increasing with each word. Draco put on his deadliest scowl as he looked Potter in the eyes. However, to Draco’s surprise it wasn’t sympathy in Potter’s expression, but anger. Draco couldn’t tell if this anger was directed at Nott or himself, for as soon as their gaze met, Harry dropped his glare, but the fury in his eyes remained. Despite this new development, Draco stood his ground, deciding that if he wasn’t going to stop for Nott, then he surely wouldn’t stop for Potter. 

“I’m not trying to save you! I’m trying to stop a fight from breaking out!” Harry barked, his tone was mostly subdued as if he was trying to keep his cool. This only upset Draco more. 

While both Harry and Draco were distracted, Nott slipped past them and into the seat that Draco had abandoned. “For Merlin’s sake! I guess you did that well enough, now you’ve gotten my seat taken,” Draco yelled, waving his arms towards the desk that Nott now smugly occupied. “So much for saving things, I always knew you’d make a lousy saviour!”

A look of hurt flashed across Harry’s face before it was quickly replaced with anger and irritation. “You’re an absolute git! I try to help you and all you do is insult me! This is why no one likes you Malfoy!” He roars as his temper rises. Everyone in the room felt the temperature rise with his anger, and now anyone who hadn’t noticed the fight before surely had by now.

“And I already said I didn’t want yo-” Draco began but then was swiftly interrupted.

“Potter! Malfoy! Detention after school! Now sit down and be quiet!” Professor Timms barked as she bustled through the doorway immediately taking control of the class. 

Draco quickly moved to take his usual seat at the back of the classroom, furious about his forced submission and recently assigned detention. Potter also shuffled over to his seat, still fuming as well. The class quickly began, but Draco couldn’t care less for he was still seething from Potter’s stupid interference. Luckily today’s lesson was lecture-based, so Draco didn’t have to do any hands-on, otherwise, he probably would have hurt someone. As the class slowly stretched on, Draco’s temper cooled and he was able to concentrate on the material. 

However, his thoughts were still running nonetheless with insults and curses to throw at Potter for his inability to mind his own business. Why couldn’t Potter have just stayed out of it? Draco knew Nott and himself probably wouldn’t have dueled. But no, Potter had to come in and mess everything up and get them both detention. Of course, Draco didn’t have anything better to do, but it wasn’t like he wanted to spend any more time than is necessary with Potter. Plus detention would cut into his studying for the night. No matter, tonight Draco was determined to show Professor Timms that he was the mature one and that this was all Potter’s doing and hopefully she would refrain from further scoldings. Yes, she would see that it is always Potter’s fault.  
Being stuck in thought for most of the class made its end come rather quickly and before Draco knew it, he and Potter were the only ones remaining. Not daring to say a word, Draco leisurely put away his work from class and pulled out his charms essay that was due Monday. Draco was determined to do some work if he was going to be forced to be there.

Draco had just set his scroll onto the table, when Professor Timms spoke up, “Now I had hoped I wouldn’t have to do this, but frankly I had been warned about your relationship before.” At the word ‘relationship’ Draco tensed, wondering why she had to say it in such an accusatory tone. In all honesty, what relationship did Draco and Harry have, no it wasn’t even a relationship. If anything it was Potter always in Draco’s business, or at least that’s how Draco saw it, and there was no way that was anything similar to a relationship. Professor Timms then continued bringing Draco out of though. “I’m rather disappointed, I would think that you would have matured some considering what you’ve been through.”

At that Draco interrupted, “But Professor-” however he was quickly silenced. 

She spoke quickly and thoroughly, “I don’t want to hear it Malfoy. I don’t want to hear it from either of you,” as she quickly cast a look towards Potter.

He looked completely unbothered by the note, but Potter did have detention a bit more. Timms continued with her lecture on their behavior, and Draco couldn’t find the will power to care or concentrate on her words. Rather he watched Harry, seeing if he’d show even a smudge of regret or care on the situation. Nothing changed though, he continued to stare off at a wall his gaze unmoving and his eyes unseeing. This continued for a couple of minutes until Professor Timms finally reached the end of her lecture.

With that over, she finally began the punishment. “You are to interview each other and then write a scroll worth of things you’ve learned from the other and/or liked about the other,” she said summoning two scrolls, rather small ones, but nonetheless scrolls. “This may seem challenging at first, but I assure you, I have complete faith you’ll manage, as you cannot leave until it is done.” Draco wasn’t surprised about the punishment, he had heard from others that Professor Timms was rather harsh.

Draco was still upset though, he didn’t believe he and Potter could ever get it done. Harry finally spoke up, however, his priorities were completely messed up. “Professor, what about dinner?” Draco wanted to internally slap himself, he was going to be stuck in this room for ages and all Potter cared about was food. Did Potter not consider that he would probably die in this room, because of Professor Timms.

Rather than seeing the fault in her punishment and changing it, she answered Harry’s question, “I’ll have the house-elves bring up dinner if it is necessary.” Draco knew it would be necessary, there was honestly no way he and Potter were ever leaving this room. Who would have thought they’d end up dying together? 

With a final note, Professor Timms began moving towards to door, leaving her last remarks as she went. “Now please try your hardest and I’ll return in a couple of hours,” and then she was gone and the door was quietly latched. This left only Harry and Draco in the room.

After a few silent minutes, Draco looked towards Harry, only to see his green eyes staring back. As if his gaze had awakened something in Draco, he began to yell. “Look what you did Potter! Did you really think that your actions do not have consequences? Well, they do and now I’m gonna die here because you can’t keep your stupid nose out of my business!”

That’s when the unexpected happened, according to Draco, as Harry started laughing. Harry continued for a while until he finally calmed himself. After dramatically wiping a stray tear from his eye, he looked back at Draco, this time his gaze was filled with amusement. “I always knew you were dramatic Malfoy, but this is something new,” he said, laughter still lingered in his voice.

“Dramatic?! Hah! I’m not dramatic! If anything you are dramatic,” Draco said as his anger began to rise. His grip tightened around his wand and his leg muscles twitched encouraging him to stand.

Harry, however, beat him, he stood quickly and began strolling towards Draco. Skeptical as always, Draco expected Harry to point his wand at him, but he was full of surprises today. Without a second thought, Harry plopped into the seat next to Draco. Plastered on Harry’s face was his heart-stopping grin as he turned towards Draco saying, “So, Draco Malfoy tell me a little bit about yourself.”

Draco went red from the mere implications of that smile and quickly turned away from him. “What in Merlin’s beard do you think you’re doing? I’m not doing this with you! I know enough about you, who would want to know more!” For emphasis alone, Draco crossed his arms across his chest and release a hmph.

This only caused Harry to laugh even more obnoxiously, which Draco would have assumed was impossible. Grinning Harry added, “Come on Malfoy, don’t you want to get out of here! I don’t know about you but I have plans for the weekend.” 

“I’ll have you know, I most definitely have plans, nothing the likes of you would understand,” Draco spat at him, as he turned to face him, slowly sounding more defensive than he would have liked. Once remembering himself, Draco turned back away from him. In all honesty, Draco didn’t have plans, but it was rather hard to have plans when all your friends were dead or didn’t come back to school. Pansy was too afraid to face Potter after the war and Greg was still upset about the Fiendfyre incident, but Draco didn’t mind. He was here to learn anyways, which seemed to be his permanent mantra.

The surrender rung through Potter’s voice and Draco could practically hear him raise his hands in defense as he quickly added, “Wasn’t saying you didn’t. Just trying to get this assignment done,” which Draco could completely understand if it was anyone besides Potter. 

“This isn’t an assignment. This is punishment.” Draco said pointedly as he slowly turned back towards Harry, throwing him a glare just as a precaution. The glare seemed to only further amuse Harry as he attempted to throw a glare back, but his eyes still showed amusement. 

“Okay, neither of us want to do this, but we have to if we want to get out of here. So I’m trying here. I just need you to put in some effort,” he said it surely, but slowly his tone softened. His last word would have almost slipped Draco’s attention if he hadn’t watched him say it. “Please,” escaped Harry’s lips so softly, it almost felt more like a prayer. 

Completely thrown off by this Draco almost began to nod, until he realized what had just occurred. “Did I just hear Harry Potter, the Saviour, beg me for something?” Draco asked in full astonishment. “Oh my! Who would have known?” His voice rising with each word. “However you’ll have to do a little more than just say please to get me!” As the final comment left his lips, he heard the suggestion present in the words. Draco’s cheeks reddened, as he sputtered out, “I-I mean-you know what I mean.” 

Before Draco could finish his sentence Harry had a wicked grin plastered on his face. Draco could see the gears that turned in his head as he patiently waited for him to say respond. Finally, after what felt like a millennium but was surely only seconds Harry replied, “Oh Malfoy, do tell me exactly what I’d have to do.” Each of his words dripped with implications.

For a second Draco wondered if Harry was gay, but not knowing what he’d even do with that information, he quickly shook his head attempting to lose that train of thought. However, that thought was rather insistent as Draco began to wonder, if he was gay, was this Harry’s way of trying to say he had felt something for Draco. Draco considered all of this, but it only confused him further. Harry’s voice pulled Draco from his thoughts, and he looked up to see him laughing again. 

That’s when Draco realize that it must have been some joke at his expense because of course, it was. Quickly throwing him a glare, Draco decided to end this. “Okay let’s get on with this. I don’t have forever and I’d rather like to sleep in my bed tonight.” He quickly picked up his quill to demonstrate his determination to begin.

After that incident, things began to lull on slowly. They certainly didn’t speed through the assignment but they were making progress, which showed some hope for the night. It was a couple of hours later when Professor Timms stopped by and they realized how much they had gotten done. Although, they weren’t going to be done by dinner. They still held hope, that they would at least be in their dorms by tonight. 

That was until Harry decided to comment on Draco’s taste in clothing. “I’m just wondering why you spend so much on them. There is no need to get all defensive Malfoy,” Draco once again felt insulted and his anger rising.

“I. Am. Not. Defensive. You just have no common sense or taste,” Draco strongly replied. Draco wondered just how Potter had gotten through life so far when he completely lacked the common sense to not question the obvious. “And Potter, it’s nice to wear clothes that fit and aren’t old hand-me-downs,” Draco added after pitying his ignorance. 

“Yeah, but there are cheaper clothes that fit,” he said trying to find some semblance of reasoning. What a lost cause, Draco thought shaking his head.

“Oh really, you must have not found them,” Draco said, rather proud of his comeback. After his moment of pride, he continued, “It’s about value Potter, and how other people view you.” At least it mostly is, but the truth is no number of nice shirts will erase the words Death Eater from your history. However, they may make them easier to ignore. 

This seemed to only confound Harry more, for his brow furrowed in response. “But I don’t care about what others think or see.” Draco wanted to smack himself at that note. Of course, Potter doesn’t care. Why would he care about anything like that when he is Harry Potter?

Draco tried to keep his voice from sounding too condescending, when he answered, “Yes, but you are the Saviour, it doesn’t matter if you don’t care, everyone else will.” The not condescending part didn’t work, for Potter was only more upset.

His voice growing, Draco noticed he must have hit a sour note. “Why does everyone make it such a big deal? If I don’t care then no one else should? Why does it even matter?” Once he seemed to be finished ranting, he took a deep breath and his anger seemed to wash away. That’s when he must have realized what he had said. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell. It can just be frustrating.” His eyes held some emotion deep within that seemed rather close to apologetic, but there was no way it could have been.

Unable to make eye contact Draco stared down at his scroll and after a while of not knowing how to respond to any of what had occurred, he decided to suffice with the oh so eloquent, “Umm. It’s okay.” His voice sounded more indifferent than he intended, and due to the awkward silence that followed, he found himself continuing. “I mean we all have our moments, and it must be hard always being in the limelight.” Draco’s word vomit continued until there was truly nothing else he could have said. However, that was again followed by an awkward silence. Finally unable to take the suspense any longer and attempting to not word vomit again, Draco finished with, “So yeah.” 

The gaze that met Draco’s surprised him. It was a mix of surprise, joy, and amusement. Harry did always seem to have amusement, and Draco hoped that that was better than pity. At least Harry laughing at him was similar to their previous fighting. Despite their eye contact, Harry seemed content with staying as quiet as a mouse, while he stared back at Draco with his stupid little grin. After a minute or so, Draco found his eyes wandering. First, he followed along the slope of Harry’s nose, it was a rather steep one, that pulled into a rounded tip. His nose was very smooth and sharp and looked rather nice. It fit his face rather well. Then Draco’s eyes fell to his cheekbones. They weren’t too defined but they were there and from some angles, they were noticeable. Then there was his jawline. It was rather sharp and met at an even angle. Lastly, his eyes lingered on Harry’s lips, they were red. Unnaturally red to be honest, Draco wouldn’t be surprised if he was wearing some gloss of Grangers. His lips were also thin and he currently had them pulled into a grin that only made them thinner. 

It was then that the traitorous thought crept into Draco’s brain when he was least expecting it. Like a spy that was waiting for the perfect moment of weakness to strike. There was only one thought that could have sent him spiraling in such a fashion. What would his lips feel like? They were red and thin, would they even feel good? Would it be any different? These thoughts swam through his head like a whirlwind and he only dared glance up once to catch Harry’s gaze. His smile had fallen but he didn’t seem upset and there was an unreadable look in his eyes that Draco couldn’t quite place. Unable to hold his gaze, out of fear Harry might see his thoughts, Draco looked back at his lips. Those were at least certain and not filled with unknown emotions. 

By this point they’d probably been sitting there in silence for a few minutes, however, it felt like ages and it seemed like they were getting closer with each passing minute, but neither could be certain so they just continued to stare. That was until they heard the loud crack of an apparition. Draco quickly turned his attention to the noise and he noticed it was a house-elf bringing them their dinner. Floating behind him were two plates that were filled with food, making one think that the food would tumble at any second. However, it didn’t and the house-elf quickly floated the plates onto their shared desk along with silverware. After Harry and Draco mumble their thanks, he disapparated without another word. Again this left just the two of them. 

Trying to break the silence Draco picked up his fork and said, “Must be getting later than either of us thought.” He had hoped this would help lull the conversation back to normalcy, but of course, it didn’t because all Potter managed was a nod and a grunt that was assumed to be an agreement. Harry eventually did pick up his silverware and began to eat rather than just staring at Draco from his seat. However, he still glanced over at Draco between bites. 

Uncertain what any of this meant, Draco desperately tried to start up a conversation. He went through all of the possibilities deciding that anything nice would leave Potter in his silent state, so he had to resort to some classic Draco Malfoy insults. “Potter, what were you raised in a barn and never taught any table manners? I would think after almost 8 years here you would have learned by now.” This seemed to distract Harry slightly from his glancing as he contemplated a response.

“Hmm, I guess so.” Was his anti-climactic response. It left Draco wondering if the Potter he knew had been replaced at some point. Maybe one of the moments when he had turned away to write Granger appeared and replaced Potter with a decoy so that he wouldn’t have to endure Draco. However, Draco didn’t know how they would have gotten in and out, because he would have noticed the door opening and apparition makes too much noise. So Harry being replaced was out of the question. 

Draco had just never seen such a compliant Potter, he didn’t not even trying to argue with him, meaning he agreed with him. That’s when it clicked for Draco, this is part of that pity thing. That’s all any of this had been and Draco knew it.

Draco felt the anger boiling inside himself, afraid his rage would spill out, he tightly gripped his fork. After a few seconds, he had calmed minutely and decided to speak. Draco’s voice was practically on fire as he spat, “So what’s this pity thing about?” The anger rose in his voice as he turned to look at Harry. His face was painted in surprise and he looked confused rather than guilty. “Don’t act innocent. We both know what you’ve been doing,” Draco hissed at him not hiding his glare. 

This only seemed to confuse him more as he tried to formulate a response. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” was all he managed before he was struck with dumbfounded silence.  
This only proved to anger Draco more. Of course, Potter can’t even admit to it. What a coward? “Come on I’ve seen the looks and you never agree with me. What was that?” He snarled realizing Harry wasn’t going to admit to anything. 

“Malfoy, I don’t understand. What are you talking about?” His expression began to fill with worry and panic. Of course, he’s afraid. Draco had noticed and he wasn’t going to let this go.

Draco was standing before he knew it, he couldn’t stay seated. Standing only proved to fuel Draco’s anger. “The pity looks I get from you and your friends in class and the halls. That’s what I’m talking about. And just now how you agreed with my insult. You never agree. Why would you? So just cut the crap Potter. I’m sick of all of this.” Draco finished his rant but he was still seething at Potter, and yet he still just sat there in shock.

After a few seconds of staring, Potter finally seems to form a thought. “Look Malfoy, it’s not pity. I don’t know what you think you’re seeing but I promise I don't pity you. I promise you that.” He seemed relieved but the panic was still set in his features and furrowed his brow. 

Despite his conviction and seeming honesty, Draco couldn’t believe him. Why would he be telling the truth? Draco knew there was no he could believe him, and that’s exactly what he told him. “I don’t believe you, Potter. But whatever, continue being a coward. I don’t care if you admit it or not.”

At the word coward Harry sprung up from his seat finally matching Draco’s stance only standing a few inches shorter than him. “I told you it’s not pity!” He yelled, his temper rising. 

“And I have no reason to believe you, so I don’t!” 

“It’s not pity! Why won’t you believe me?”

“I have no reason to!”

“Please! Malfoy it’s not pity!” His tone lost its edge and slowly became pleading. With it, he took a step forward and his hand looked like it wanted to reach out for Draco.

“Okay, if it’s not pity, then what is it then?” Draco finally conceded to the possibility that Harry wasn’t pitying him, but only to prove Potter wrong.

Harry’s expression was immediately torn. He seemed to be debating something only to decide against it. “It’s just not pity.” His voice was much calmer now, almost sad really.

Harry’s inability to answer only answered any doubts that Draco had. He was pitying Draco. Draco’s anger pulled him toward Harry, so he could look down on him and end any excuses he came up with. “Yeah right! You’re just wasting time! You pity me!”

His expression was the same torn look from before, except this time it quickly snapped from his expression. Instead, it was replaced with a determined look as if he finally made a decision. “It’s not pity! It’s-” he paused trying to find the words.

Draco unable to contain his anger, interrupted Harry. “Cut the crap we both know you’re lying!” 

“No, I’m not! Just let me finish!” His temper rose again, but this time in frustration.

Draco’s temper finally spilled everywhere. Filled with rage, he grabbed Harry by his collar, pulling him closer. “NO! I don’t want your excuses! Just admit it, Potter! You and all of your friends are pitying me!” He roared with anger. Draco could feel his pulse throughout his whole body. He was practically shaking with anger.

However, in only a second Draco was stopped on his heels. He was left there frozen. His brain froze in its tracks and only one thought was present. It was like a lighthouse light. It would zip by for a second then leave his thoughts in the dark before it zoomed past again. Each time it raced by Draco would catch a glimpse of the thought before he was left completely frozen again. The thought was tormenting him while he was stuck in time. Lost without his senses, he stood there gripping Harry’s collar thinking one thought. His lips are soft. 

Draco didn’t regain brain function until he realized Harry had pulled away and was looking at him expectingly. But all Draco could do was stand there like a deer in headlights. He must have looked terrified because Potter’s expression began to lose its bravado and was slowly being replaced with fear. Fear so tangible that one could taste it in the air.

Draco finally came to his senses, and the first thing he realized was just how close he and Harry were standing, so he quickly released his collar and took a step back. Draco took the time to straighten his pants legs, smoothing them, while he glanced up at Harry.

Harry took this as a refusal because panic rippled through his whole expression and he began to put together an apology. “I’m-I’m sorry. I didn’t know what-” He stuttered before Draco interrupted him.

“So, you don't pity me?” Draco said the only thing he could trust himself with. He was afraid to reveal too much and terrified of Potter’s response, but for which answer he couldn’t quite tell yet.

This caught Harry by surprise, and a barely noticeable wave of relief flushed his features for a second. He answered nonetheless, “Yeah, not pity…” The pause was excruciating only because it felt like he was going to say something else. However, nothing filled its absence. Leaving Draco to ponder what this hole could have possibly meant.

Draco must have been stuck in thought too long, because Harry broke the silence, only to add, “So yeah. Sorry.” His gaze constantly darted between Draco and his shoes. 

After what felt like years of thought, Draco finally built up some Gryffindor courage. “So, how long?” A perfectly crafted question. As it perfectly lacks specifics. The question can mean whatever Potter wants and Draco can get any of his questions answered. It’s concealing enough, or at least that’s what he hoped.

However, Potter must have seen through it, because the next thing he did was question Draco. “Do you mean, how long I’ve…” he then mumbled off and waved his hands around trying to gesture at some unspoken fact. Harry slowly began to look up and when Draco finally caught his uncertain gaze, everything about his demeanor screamed fear and anticipation. Yet all Draco managed was to stare back at him. 

Uncertain of what his gesture was meant to represent, Draco simply nodded hoping for some answer to any of his questions. Luckily Harry was still holding his gaze, so Draco wasn’t forced to speak, and frankly, Draco didn’t know if he could.

Draco’s nod prompted some thought for all Harry managed was a, “Hmm,” before he returned to contemplation. He finally settled on an answer and Draco noticed him building his courage up again to speak. “I guess I realized some time last year, but I suspect it began long ago.” His answer didn’t clear up as much as Draco had hoped, but it was an answer nonetheless.

Completely thrown off by this whole conversation, all Draco managed in response was, “Ah okay.” After his response, the two of them fall back into a thick silence. The anxiety was thick in the air. The entire time Draco was building himself up to ask another question, Potter had been trying to find a way to end this conversation. This only ended in interruption.

“So, are-” Draco started only to realize Potter had begun as well.

“We should-” Potter began but once noticing his interruption promptly stopped. 

Silence hung in the air as they each tried to scope who was going to speak. With no clear answer, they both started again.

“You should go.” Draco insisted but again was spoken over.

“I’m sorry, you-” Potter attempted apology, but once hearing Draco’s insistence he began again. “I was only going to say, we should probably get back to work.” To depict his seriousness he slowly began to shuffle back to his seat. After seated, out of politeness he nodded towards Draco and asked, “And you were saying?”

Draco quickly followed suit and sat down. Once seated he was again level with Potter and his stare. His stare promptly reminded Draco that Harry had asked him something. However, wracking his brain for a response was harder than one imagined, especially when faced with Potter’s eyes that he kept getting lost in. 

Despite the challenge, Draco remembered what he had intended to ask. “Ah, so, you’re gay then?” 

At that, he nodded, but then began to speak, to Draco’s surprise. “I mean, I guess so. I consider myself more bisexual, but yeah.” That answered Draco’s following questions about Chang and the Weasley girl.

Uncertain on what to do Draco looked away. His eyes fell upon his scroll for the assignment. Unable to contain it, Draco felt a small chuckle escape his mouth. Instantly realizing what he did, he looked up at Potter. His face already torn with worry and regret. 

Draco’s eyes go wide as he quickly tried to explain himself. Draco hoped he hadn’t ruined everything. “I wasn’t laughing at you, I promise. I just looked at the scroll and thought, talk about learning something new.” At that Potter’s expression did relieve some, but he still didn’t say anything, which again only prompted Draco’s babbling. “I mean who would have thought and you of all people. It’s just rather unexpected don’t you think. Well, you might not think that, since you’re you. It’s just you’re the Saviour nonetheless so-”

At that Draco was interrupted. However, unlike before, it was caused by Potter’s laugh. His infectious laugh, that Draco couldn’t quite tell what it was aimed at but it still made him want to laugh. Draco mostly didn’t laugh out of fear that Harry was laughing at him, and when Harry still hadn’t stopped and Draco couldn’t hold back his curiosity anymore, he asked, “What?”

Harry began to calm himself down so that he could answer, but it still seemed to take longer than it should have. Once he did get to a calmer state he looked up and Draco could see the tears brimming his eyes from laughter. With that Harry finally answered, “I think you’re the only person that refers to me as the Saviour in person. It just always throws me off.” 

Draco realized then that Harry had been laughing at him. This, of course, caused Draco to spiral towards insults, but he decided it was best to keep my cool, which meant he must resort to snarky remarks instead. “Oh I’m sorry, would you prefer the Golden Boy or perhaps the Boy who Lived Twice?” 

Unexpectedly, Harry started laughing again and just when Draco was about to try again since it didn’t work, he responded. “I’d prefer Harry actually.” Draco noticed the twinge of hope in Harry’s eyes as he waited for Draco’s response. 

The only thing was they had never been on a first-name basis before. Draco couldn’t even imagine himself just saying, Harry. Sure, he had said Harry before but it was always followed by Potter, and he never said it to Potter. Others would surely notice and wouldn’t that be a little odd if one day they just both switch to first names. Draco knew there was no way he could do that and he would tell Potter that, but then Draco looked into Harry’s green eyes swirling with emotions and all his resolution washed away. Leaving Draco there to nod like a dumbstruck idiot.

Realizing Draco wasn’t going to say anything Harry spoke again, “Would you want me to call you Draco?” On any other day, Draco would have said no, because why in the world would he want Harry to call him Draco. Malfoy works well enough and why would Draco want to be on a first-name basis with his enemy. Though Draco was starting to doubt that they were enemies. Especially after he heard Harry say it. Draco had never heard his name said in such a way, with so much emotion in Harry's voice. After hearing Harry say Draco’s name like that, Draco realized he wanted to always hear that. It was like the two most beautiful notes in the world both there one right after the other. It was a two-note symphony that left the audience in tears. 

When Draco finally comprehended, what he had been thinking, his face flushed. He must have been as red as that stupid tie Harry was wearing. Oh Merlin, Draco wondered when he had become so sappy. Remembering Harry had asked something, Draco tried his best to recompose himself. It didn’t work that well, so Draco decided to just go with it. He quickly looked up at Harry and answered. “Umm, sure.” Draco’s ears were positively burning but he refused to back down.

Harry’s only reply was a tiny smile. A smile so minute, it could almost be missed, but there was no missing it in his eyes. His brilliant green eyes showed the glee that he was trying to mask with that tiny smile, but it didn’t slip passed Draco. 

After a couple of minutes of Harry and Draco just staring at each other, Draco decided to ask another question. “So, why did you kiss me then?” At this Harry’s cheeks began to burn, but he quickly composed himself to answer.

“Well I had been trying to tell you, but you kept yelling, and I thought it would make you listen.” Harry looked uneasy as he answered and began glancing around again as if Draco’s gaze was too intense to hold for too long. 

Harry’s answer disappointed Draco. It lacked purpose, but Draco quickly scolded himself for being disappointed. There was no reason for Draco to be disappointed, it’s not like he expected Harry to say he wanted to kiss him. “So you didn’t want to?” Draco blurted out without thinking. Draco could feel his embarrassment returning after he heard what he had said.

Harry’s face matched Draco’s embarrassment, but he still answered regardless. “No!” Harry said rather defensively, which he noticed. Calming his voice Harry continued, “I mean, no, but I shouldn’t have just done that.” With that, he looked down at the floor as if ashamed or regretful.

Draco was determined to finish this conversation and get his answers, so he pushed on. “So you did want it?”

Harry jerked his head towards Draco as if to gauge his expression. When Harry had assured himself enough he finally answered, “I guess so, but it wasn’t really what I expected.”

That comment alone piqued Draco’s curiosity. What could he mean by that? Did he mean he expected better because Draco didn’t think he had the right to say he was a bad kisser? “I’ll have you know I’m a great kisser, you just caught me by surprise.” Draco quickly added without thinking

Harry chuckled at Draco’s response. “That’s not what I meant Draco. I guess I expected different circumstances.” Draco’s face was still red from his previous embarrassment, so it wasn’t as noticeable when he felt his face heat up again.

“Oh,” was all Draco managed until he caught his train of thought again. “What did you expect then?” That was the question that was currently tearing Draco up. What could he possibly expect? It’s not like any of it is likely, so was he planning something. What can anyone expect in this whole thing except fighting? 

Harry seemed to think this over for a second before he answered. “Hmm, not much honestly, I guess something more romantic.” 

Caught by surprise, Draco raised an eyebrow at him. “Romantic? Wow, Potter never would have thought.” The tone of his voice was sprinkled with a tease as Draco smirked at Harry.

With his mouth turned up into a similar smirk, Harry matched my tone, only his held a little more. “What happened to Harry?”

“Okay Harry, didn’t think you’d be a romantic,” Draco responded making sure to emphasize his name. It was practically a drawl and sounded more suggestive than Draco intended. But if Harry wanted to play this game, then Draco would play as well, and Draco would win.

This shocked Harry, but he quickly recovered and only aimed to match Draco’s intriguing tone. “Why not?” At this point, Harry had turned towards Draco completely, with one leg on either side of the bench. He was leaning forward with his palms pressed into the bench to hold the weight of his upper body. It only seemed to exaggerate the provocativeness of the whole situation.

Afraid of pulling away now and already too determined to win this little game, Draco cast a sideways glance towards Harry over his shoulder. “I don’t know. I thought with all of the hero stuff,” Draco gave him a one-over for emphasis, “you wouldn’t have time for romance.” Draco mentally cheered with joy when he saw a blush break out across Harry’s face. On a high from winning the little game, Draco decided to continue teasing. He quickly picked up his quill and turned to write on his scroll. “I guess I better add this, it certainly is something new. Harry Potter is a big romantic poof.” Draco quickly cast a smirk at Harry, and this time Harry was wracked with panic.

Draco waved a hand towards him as he put his quill down. “I’m just kidding no need to look so scared.” Draco turned towards him to see his face wash with relief. “I’m not that bad, am I?” he asked trying to determine Harry’s expression.

“No of course not, you’re not bad,” Harry said as he settled his gaze upon Draco determinedly.

“I’ll have to strongly disagree with you on that, but okay.”

Harry seeming more confused and determined to prove his point, asked, “Why’s that? You don’t do bad things.” 

“Yes but I still am, Draco Malfoy. My name doesn’t exactly resonate goodness.” 

“You know you’re more than just your name, and I see plenty of good in you.”

A skeptical look painted Draco’s face. “Okay Harry, what exactly do you see that’s good?”

Harry considered this question for a minute, his face scrunched up in thought. This only added to his disheveled look, but it fits him nonetheless. “Hmm, a couple of weeks ago, I saw you sticking up for a couple of first-year Slytherins outside of transfiguration.” Harry smiled slightly as he recalled the memory. 

“You saw that?” Draco tinted slightly red at the realization that someone had seen him so exposed.

“Yeah, it was rather moving to see you so concerned about someone besides yourself, and I don’t know if this fits, but watching you smile, when you do something correctly, in potions, is just as moving.” 

Draco darkened further, he had always considered himself to be a very concealed person, but apparently, he was wrong. Especially if Harry, the most oblivious person in the world, noticed. “I have no clue what you are referring to? Why in the world would I ever smile in potions?” 

With a knowing grin, Harry asked, “Cause it’s your favorite subject?” 

“That being true changes nothing, just because I like the course, doesn’t mean I’d embarrass myself with smiling like a bloody fool about everything.”

Harry was getting more comfortable around Draco and he could feel his bravery being restored, which resulted in more sly responses from Harry. “Oh see, but you don’t smile like a bloody fool, your smile is more brilliant.”

Draco’s lips began to curl into a smile, but he forced it down, so he could look at Harry questioningly. “I know, it is, isn’t it?” Draco decided that the only way to meet Harry’s sly remarks was with his own.

This only encouraged Harry, so he decided to scoot closer, which was only noticeable if you were watching, and Draco was watching. “Yeah, I also like your hair. It always looks so soft and it fits you well.” Harry’s hand slowly reached out, as if to touch his hair, but seemed cautious to not startle Draco. 

Draco considered what could go wrong, but he found nothing so he simply looked at Harry, wondering if his message was conveyed. Perhaps it was or perhaps Harry didn’t care if it was, but slowly he pushed his fingers into Draco’s hair brushing his ear slightly. 

Draco stared into Harry’s eyes hoping to find some answer but found none in the swirl of emotions that filled his eyes. After some time Draco began to relax into the touch, to the point where he was leaning into Harry’s hand. 

Harry scooted forward again, this time not as subtle. Now he and Draco were only inches apart. Not wanting to overstep any boundaries, Harry had to ask Draco, “Draco, can I kiss you?”  
This caught Draco by surprise, he didn’t expect Harry to be so cautious. Draco wondered if he could and he couldn’t find any reason not to, and in all honesty, he wondered what his soft lips would feel like moving against his. Deciding that thought alone made up his mind, Draco gave a curt nod. 

Time stood still as Draco watched Harry’s eyelids slide closed. Draco decided to close his eyes as well but that only added to his anxiety. He stayed there for what felt like a millennium before he felt the same soft lips from before. This time, however, he was not caught by surprise, so when he felt Harry’s lips move against his, he copied the motion. 

This kiss was completely different from their last, it began slow and sweet but it was slowly gaining some heat. Draco felt Harry’s tongue graze his lips and he invited him in. Their tongues were sliding against each other, creating more friction and eliciting moans from both of them. By this point, Draco’s hands were gripping Harry. One was in the sleeve of his robes and the other on his neck keeping him close. They eventually pulled away to breathe, but that didn’t stop Harry from placing short kisses all along Draco’s face and jaw. 

Harry made his way back to Draco’s lips, where the spark was still alive from the last kiss. Draco allowed himself to be kissed again, he loved the feeling of Harry’s hands running through his hair as he kissed him. The next time they separated for air, Draco realized he should probably say something, but that was made increasingly harder with Harry’s mouth on his neck. 

Despite Draco’s wishes to let Harry continue, he knew they shouldn’t do this here. “Harry,” Draco attempted to say, but it came out more like a moan and didn’t inspire Harry to stop, but rather encouraged him as he sucked harder in response. Draco was determined though, so he cleared his throat and tried again a little louder, “Harry!”

This successfully pulled Harry from his neck, so that he could see him. Harry rather than saying anything looked at Draco expectingly, with a small glint of fear in his eyes. 

“We shouldn’t do this here.” Draco finally managed, able to compose himself better now that he could see Harry. 

Harry releases his grip on Draco, as he mumbled a response, “Oh yeah, you’re right.” Harry seemed disappointed by this development, as he turned back towards his work, hanging his head low.

“Umm, I don’t know about you, but I was lying when I said I had plans, so yeah.” Draco attempted to make his remark sound casual, but it still sounded somewhat desperate. 

However, Harry didn’t seem to mind much as he grinned at him. “Are you inviting me to hang out with you this weekend?” Harry asked barely able to contain his happiness.

“That all depends on us getting this assignment done so that we can have a weekend.” Draco had since picked up his quill and had begun writing, which was his only way to mask his excitement from the events that occurred. 

At Draco’s comment, Harry quickly picked up his quill and began to write. Clearly encouraged by the promise of a weekend together.

They worked in silence for almost thirty minutes, until Draco softly muttered, “I told you I was a great kisser.” He continued to write, but Harry noticed the small tinge of red in his ears.

“Never said you weren’t.”

“Oh but you implied it.” Draco finally turned to face Harry again, only to be met with a bright smile and a laugh that filled the room. This only embarrassed Draco more and he looked at Harry with the best scowl he could muster, which was rather weak and Harry could easily see through it. 

His scowl only proved to encourage Harry’s laughter, which left Draco with only one option to shut him up. Quickly grabbing him by his tie, Draco pulled him into a hard kiss. This did indeed shut up Harry, as he began to kiss him back. Draco quickly ended the kiss, now that Harry had stopped laughing. 

“Now hurry up and work, so we can finish.” Draco barked at him, but it was light and held no threats. 

Harry placed a chaste kiss onto Draco’s lips one last time before turning towards his scroll and writing like his life depended on it. Draco only chuckled and returned to his work. They both hoped they would finish sometime tonight, so they could finish getting to know each other. Who would have known that Professor Timms’ assignment would have worked so well? They surely didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed, and leave some comments telling me how it was. Hope it wasn't a waste of your time.


End file.
